totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ciesz się tym co jest dziś, bo jutro może nie nadejść
(Intro sezonu) Muzyka : Jain - Come Zbliżenie na zdjęcia ukazujące klif Wawanakwy, opuszczony plan filmowy, Syberię, toksyczną wyspę, legendarny miecz "Artura", roboty i sylwetki postaci z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Każde zdjęcie płonie, a tam ukazują się cienie szesnastu luzerów : Noah, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Dawn, Sam, Lindsay, Lightning, Ella, Jen, Leonard, Tammy, Dave i Shawn. Obraz zostaje ciachnięty na pół i zlatuje w dół. Jego miejsce zastępuje widok kręgielni. Kręgle mają podobizny uczestników, toczy się piłka, rozwalając kręgle dookoła. Każdy toczy się na górze i spadają. Podłoga się zapada wraz z kręglami. Obraz przesuwa się na następną stronę i tam widzimy szesnaście figurek na stosie, a obok stosu logo z napisem: "Total Drama: Chris versus Losers". Willa (Drużyna zajada się wspólnym posiłkiem po drugiej wygranej) Geoff : 'Pyszne! '''Bridgette : '''Ciekawe czy byś też tak po... ''(Noah ucisza ją) 'Noah (PZ) : '''Obiecałem coś Leshawnie, że postaram się pogodzić Bridgette i Geoffa, choć to będzie trudne -.- '''Leshawna : '''No, drużyno! Wygraliśmy po raz drugi! ;) '''Sam : '''I co z tego? Równie może mogą i tak nas potem pokonać... '''Leshawna : '''Zawsze będziemy górą, gdy jest u nich tamta sucz >) ''(Leshawna i Sam przybijają piątkę) 'Sam (PZ) : '''Normalnie super! Może i byłem łamagą w poprzednich sezonach, ale też mam szansę się wybić jak Dakota :D '''Lindsay : '''Musimy zostawić Katie! ;) Jeśli ta locha u nich będzie, to zawsze spadną na dno... ''(Każdy był pod wrażeniem «strategii» Lindsay) 'Tammy (PZ) : '''Pomimo, że to zespół mięczaków, muszę się postarać i nie spaść na dno z Leonard'em. Będę musiała zacząć działać. Namówię tam do tego i owego parę osób. '''Leonard (PZ) : '''Ta gra wydaje się być jakaś prosta! Wystarczy, że ja i Tammy nie będziemy ględzić o magii, skupimy się na wyzwaniach i potem po trupach aż do celu. ''(Tammy i Leonard poszli w ustronne miejsce się miziać, co zdołowało Bridgette, ale dało szansę Noah) 'Noah : '''Więeec... czemu zerwałaś z Geoff'em? '''Bridgette : '''Bo to męska dziwka ;___; '''Noah : '''Och, ludzie. Wiesz, że ja mam też dziewczynę? ''(Noah nie pomógł jej, tylko jeszcze bardziej pogorszył sprawę) '''Bridgette (PZ) : '''Czemu? ;o '''Cuchnąca Obórka (Katie, a raczej Dyktator w swojej drużynie, zaczyna już wreszcie swoje plany działania) Katie : 'Słuchajcie mnie, albo policzę się z wami tak jak z Haroldem i Jen! '''Katie (PZ) : '''Harold i Jen są siebie warci >_> Dwie największe obszczyryje, które tylko na zawołanie potrafią sprzedać się lub stoczyć się i zostać zapomnianym... moim nowym celem jest Shawn. Czemu? Już ta pierdoła boska raz wygrała, ale chcę sprawić, że też pójdzie na dno! ''(Lightning i Shawn naiwnie wykonywali wyzwania Katie, Dave, Ella i Dawn sprzeciwali się jej) 'Dave : '''Zapomnij! Nie mam zamiaru być Twoją zabawką jak oni! '''Lightning : '''Jak się odzywasz do Lightning'a cioto? ''(Lightning rzuca się na Dave, Shawn odsuwa go od mizofobika) 'Dave : '''Dzięki Shawn... '''Lightning : '''Dobra! Skoro wy jesteście w zmowie, to ja z Katie! ''(Tuli się do Katie, ta jest tylko mocno zdziwiona) 'Katie : 'Śmierdzisz potem... umyj się brudasie ;-; (rzyga) 'Ella (PZ) : '''I tak mamy przewagę liczebną Lighter :P '''Dawn (PZ) : '''Katie czuła się niedoceniana, dlatego stara się być dyktatorką w naszym zespole. Boję się, bo następna na celowniku mogę być ja. ''(skuliła się) (Shawn tylko bez przerwy czyta jakąś książkę) 'Shawn (PZ) : '''Jedyny sposób na to, żebym nie myślał o zombie, ale ta cała Katie wydaje mi się podejrzana... '''Katie : '''Przynajmniej mam jedną normalną osobę w drużynie. '''Dave : '''Czy to jesteś Ty? Bo tak jak idąc Twoim tokiem, to myślisz tylko o sobie suko :) Nie boję się Ciebie, nie boję się żadnego z Was... '''Dawn : '''Dave. Nie prowokuj jej. Nie karm trolla. ''(Katie strzeliła facepalm'a) 'Katie : '''Dobra. Zawrzyj mordę, gębę czy jak nazywasz swoją część ciała Downie ;-; A ty Dave, jesteś na celowniku ;) '''Dave : '''Bo... ''(Ella ucisza go) 'Ella : '''Każdy zauważy prędzej czy później twoją apodyktyczną naturę :/ '''Katie : '''Tacy mają najlepiej, pseudo-księżniczko ;) ''(Ella jest zszokowana) 'Ella (PZ) : '''Pseudo-księżniczką? Nie jestem taka! ''(płacze) '''Wyzwanie Chris : 'Siema frajerzy, to znaczy uczestnicy! Waszym zadaniem jest przejście przez ten labirynt ;) '''Katie : '''Grunt, że zadanie nie polega na wylizaniu mu tyłka ;p ''(prowokuje) 'Chris : '''Hmmm ^.^ ''(Wszyscy mierzą wzrokiem Katie) '''Chris : '''Przegrana drużyna będzie musiała mi wylizać dupę ;) '''Wszyscy (PZ) : ''(rzyg)'' Chris : '''Start! Bo mój zadeczek czeka! '''Drużyna A Bridgette (PZ) : 'O co chodzi z tym, że Katie jest tak chamska? Muszę się o tym dowiedzieć... '''Leshawna (PZ) : '''Katie. Kopiesz sobie grób w połączeniu ;-; ''(Sam znalazł jakąś poszlakę) 'Sam : '''Zakopany but. He he. Ale frajda. '''Bridgette : '''A co but może oznaczać? '''Geoff : '''Eee, powąchajmy? '''Bridgette : '''Nie taki głupi pomysł -.- Może ty go dałeś Katie?? '''Geoff : '''O co ci znowu chodzi? Było to tylko jeden raz! '''Bridgette : '''I o jeden raz za dużo!!! Z resztą... ''(Bierze buta i idą dalej) (Wszyscy znajdują się przy rozwidleniu dróg, 4 drogi = 1 oznacza prawidłową) 'Lindsay : '''Ej? Mogę być króliczkiem? ;p '''Leonard : '''Doświadczalnym? Proszę. '''Leonard (PZ) : '''Lindsay trzeba będzie nakręcić, żeby pomogła nam wygrywać wyzwania, sprawdzi bezpieczne drogi i już. Mam nadzieję, że jest czasem tak ograniczona, że nawet nie będzie wiedziała, co to strach. ''(Lindsay zaczyna szukać dróżek, wchodząc w pierwszą lepszą) '''Lindsay : '''Otóż pewnie wygra Leshawna, więc idę w drugą, ale nie lubię dwójki, a dwójka rymuje się z trójką - więc czwórka! '''Drużyna B (Wszyscy poza Katie i Light'em zaczęli pukać się w głowę) Katie : 'Stanął ci? xD ''(do Light'a, patrząc na niego) 'Dawn : '''Weź nas nie upokarzaj w tym programie... robisz z nas debili. '''Katie : '''No właśnie, z nas, a nie z siebie, mówisz o Twojej żałosnej «grupce», co pewnie nawet nie umie się postawić >;) '''Dawn : '''Mam cię dość! ''(Ella wypina jej język) 'Katie (PZ) : '''Tylko teraz co mnie wkurza bardziej - prowokacja Dave'a, maniak zombie czy zachowanie jakichś płaczek Elli i Down (tak, specjalnie napisałem Down ;p)? ''(zaczęła się śmiać) ''Da się sprawić, żeby odpadli wszyscy w jednym odcinku? :D '''Lightning (PZ) : '''Hmmm... powiem Wam szczerze, kręci mnie ta Katie! <333 Jest gorąca i niegrzeczna :D A wiecie, nudzi mnie tak walenie konia w tej obórce, więc może sprawię sobie tylko jedną rundę w tych ohydnych wyrach? ;) '''Katie (PZ) : '''Powiem Wam, że trochę podoba mi się Light. Stracenie dziewictwa na rzecz jakiegoś seksownego kolesia chyba jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło ;') ''(Light zaczął podrywać Katie, niekoniecznie skutecznie, ale jakoś mu to wyszło) 'Lightning : '''Katie, możemy pogadać w ustronnym miejscu? >) '''Katie : '''Spokojnie :) ''(Ta przejechała dłonią po jego wysportowanej klacie, potem rozerwała jego koszulkę na pół, ten sunął ją z siebie, a pozostała część drużyny poszła sobie) '''Katie (PZ) : '''Mam bekę z nich wszystkich, to tylko koszulka seksiaczka ;) '''Drużyna A (Lindsay sprawdziła wszystkie korytarze, dwójka była najodpowodniejsza) Bridgette : 'Hmmm, ten but faktycznie naprowadzał do tego miejsca. '''Sam : '''To czemu tego nie wykorzystałaś? ''(Geoff poparł Sam'a, Tammy go spoliczkowała) 'Tammy : '''To ich sprawa... Jprdl. '''Bridgette : '''Aha, to już Geoff znajduje u wszystkich wsparcie ;___;. Super mnie popieracie. ''(Uciekła gdzieś zapłakana, większość za nią; zostali tylko Sam i Lindsay) 'Lindsay : '''Powinnam za nimi iść? '''Sam : '''Hmmm... osiem drzwi? Gdzie idziemy? ;-; '''Lindsay : '''HEJ! ''(Ta przestraszyła Sama tak, że on najpierw się przewrócił, a potem sprężyna zaprowadziła go do pierwszych drzwi) '??? : '''Chefie! Źle zastawiłeś tę pułapkę! >:( '??? : 'A to nie ty miałeś to zastawiać? To twój pomysł... ''(Sam domyślał się, skąd dochodzą te głosy) 'Sam : '''Drużyno! Dojdźcie tutaj! ''(Team A posłuchał się Sama i skręcił w prawidłową ścieżkę, Lindsay dalej stała zdumiona) (Team A zauważył przed sobą drzwi) 'Leshawna (PZ) : '''To byłoby za proste... ''(Geoff puka do drzwi, a tam rozwścieczony bizon, który taranuje go i biegnie w stronę Bridgette) '''Team A : '''ORIENT! '''Bridgette : ''(szybko ucieka w lewą)'' (Bizon nie trafia w Bridgette, ale spycha Geoff'a i taranuje ścianę, potem ucieka, burząc cały labirynt) ??? : 'Chefie, zawodzisz mnie! >_> '''Sam : '''Chris? ''(Wchodzi przez drzwi, ale tam taranują go dwa bizony) 'Leshawna : '''Chris! Słyszymy ciebie! -,- '??? : 'Aha... ''(Chef zatrzymuje bizony, tam widzą wszyscy poharatanego Sama) 'Chef : '''W porządku? '''Chris : '''Sprawdź sam ;u; '''Chef : '... (Chef zabiera Sama ze sobą) 'Chris : '''Gratuluję, drużyno A, B, czy jak się tam zwiecie... wygraliście trzeci raz pod rząd wyzwanie! '''Team A : '''Juhu >) ''(Drużyna B stała za nimi, poza Katie i Lightning'iem, którzy byli sobą wyjątkowo mocno zajęci... ;u;) 'Chris : '''Gratuluję drużyno B, przegraliście! Zapraszam do lizania! '''Team B : '''Super -.- '''Dawn (PZ) : '''Dzięki Katie! >( Ale do trzech razy sztuka... dzisiaj wylatujesz. ''(Słyszą jakieś odgłosy) '''Chris : '''Okay...? '''Ceremonia Przed Ceremonią Katie : 'Pamiętaj, wedle planu >) '''Lightning : '''Jak najbardziej >) Nikt z nas nie wyleci do połączenia ;) '''Lightning (PZ) : '''Było cudnie ) To tylko zemsta za to, że wygrał raz już sezon i nie ma tu racji bytu... bo wygra drugi raz. A teraz... mikrofon Lightning'a, który... ''(używa go, ma taki głos jak po wciągnięciu heksafluorku siarki) ''brzmi o 1,5 oktawę niżej >) Kto ma «naprowadzić» do pozbycia się go? Sam! Kiedy moglibyśmy wygrać, namówiłabym drużynę do pozbycia się jego prostym sposobem :P To ja rozdaję karty, nie wy, łamagi! ''(Lightning pokazuje Sam'owi nagranie) 'Sam : '''Eee, czemu mam Ci wierzyć, Lightning? ;-; :D '''Lightning : '''Bo wylecisz albo ci zniszczę te konsolki... albo przerucham Dakotę jak to zrobiłem z Katie 3:) '''Sam : '''Okay :( ''(Ten idzie do drużyny) 'Sam (PZ) : '''Z jednej strony boję się Shawn'a, ale z drugiej nie lubię Lightning'a. Ciężki wybór. I jeszcze Katie... ''(ciarki) '''Ceremonia (Oczywiście Team A dowiedział się o nagraniu, w rzeczywistości zrobionym przez Lightning'a i Katie...) Chris : 'Witajcie, nieudacznicy! Gotowi na to, żeby trzecia osoba z tej drużyny niedołęg się kogoś pozbyła? Zobaczmy Wasze głosy! ---- ''(Dostał potajemne nagranie) 'Chris : '''A co tu jest? ''(Włączył je... przestraszył się tak, że aż upuścił dyktafon) 'Lightning : '''Nie niszcz mi mojego sprzętu ty zapchlony lalusiu! >( '''Katie (PZ) : '''Hmmm? ;o -.- '''Chris : '''Lightning, to Twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Jeszcze jeden tekst i... WYLATUJESZ! Dotarło? ''(Lightning przestraszył się, Team A zaczął się śmiać) 'Leshawna (PZ) : '''Wzruszające ;') '''Katie (PZ) : '''O co chodzi? ''(Chris włącza nagranie, ale z telefonu) '''Tajemnicze Nagranie : ''Cześć. Kochani. To ja, Shawn. Domyślacie się może, czemu jestem tak cicho? Bo te bałwany z teamu A są tak żałosne, że mam na nie strategię ;) Najpierw dopilnuję, by wszyscy wylecieli z teamu B, a potem ja się za nich wezmę >) Pozdro. Tak naprawdę to nagrała Ella ;) Nie...'' (WTF) Chris : 'Dobra, więc dostałem bardzo dziwne wideo... kto to nagrał? Poniesie za to odpowiedzialność -.- Albo to się odbije na ceremonii ;) '''Katie : '''To był Shawn! Widziałam to na własne oczy! Przecież nikt nie jest taki głupi, żeby się przedstawić! '''Chris : '''Shawn? Ella? Mogłem się tego spodziewać ;-; Dobra, tamte głosy się nie liczą. Miał wylecieć Lightning ;_; '''Sam (PZ) : '''Cholera... '''Lightning (PZ) : '''SHA-CO?!?! SAM!!!! '''Chris : '''Dobra, głosujecie publicznie. Wybieracie imię osoby, której chcecie się pozbyć >) '''Lindsay (PZ) : '''Wiecie, że Bridgette i Leshawna wciągnęły się do sojuszu? xD No i jestem bezpieczna xD Miało to być podobno niespodzianką czy coś takiego ^^ '''Bridgette (PZ) : '''Lindsay wam wygadała o sojuszu? O, cho... ''(facepalm) 'Bridgette : '''Shawn '''Geoff : '''Shawn '''Leonard : '''Ella '''Leshawna : '''Shawn '''Lindsay : '''Shawn '''Noah : '''Ella '''Sam : '''Shawn '''Tammy : '''Ella ''(Shawn się zdziwił) 'Shawn : '''Ale to nie ja to nagrałem ;___; '''Team A : '''Wszyscy to wiemy -,- ''(mierzą wzrokiem Lightninga) 'Katie (PZ) : '''Jestem zajebista >) Odsunęłam od siebie oskarżenia >) Bywaj suczko ;) ''(Shawn był załamany) 'Shawn : '''Ale czemu ja... '''Lindsay : '''Bo już raz wy... ''(Bridgette ucisza Lindsay, ma też podniesione ciśnienie) '''Bridgette : Ty siedź cicho paplo...! -.- Wiesz doskonale za co, oszuście >) (Shawn z niechęcią opuścił program Kopułą Wstydu) 'Dave, Ella i Dawn : 'Żegnaj Shawn! Będziemy tęsknić! :/ 'Dave (PZ) : '''Co to za pojeby z tego Lightninga i Katie -,- Mogą oni wylecieć następni? ;___; '''Chris : '''Mieliśmy kolejną noc pełną wrażeń! Czy Lightning i Katie zrobią to jeszcze raz? Jaką wymierzą konsekwencję w stosunku Lightning'a? Jak tam nasze nowe sojusze? Tego dowiecie się w nowym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi! ''(zaciemnienie) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi